Vam Possible
by Kasolyna
Summary: Not knowing whether or not it was a dream or reality, Kim dreams of being bit by a vampire when she was 10 years old. Almost nine years to that day she runs into that vampire again only to find out that it's Shego, and that she has a destiny to fulfill.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any of it's characters, gadgets, areas, or even the moles on someone's butt. Those all belong to those ungrateful people at © Disney. Lucky little….

Well anyways, this story came to me one day…. I have no idea, I just thought Shego would be cool as a vampire, and wrote around that. Well, I hope you like it, and this story is not a definite kigo yet, it might become that way, but it might not. It all depends on how the story develops for me. Well, I guess that's about it…. Well, R&R please

OOO

A little redheaded girl ran through the forest, trying to find a way out. She could hear that someone was following her, and wanted to get away before she was caught. She suddenly stopped and turned around to see if there was actually anyone there, or if it was just her imagination. She saw nothing and let out a sigh of relief. As she turned back around to calmly continue her way home, a bat appeared in front of her face, causing the girl to fall backwards onto her butt.

"J-just a bat, nothing to be scared of," The girl told herself.

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure about that," a mysterious voice said.

The little girl panicked and looked around, "Where are you?"

The voice replied, "Why child, I am in front of you, can you not see me?"

"All that's in front of me is a… bat," The girl said, as her eyes widened in fear. The bat had a dark light appear around it, and was changing shape. Before long, a women stood before her. Her long black hair fell past her waist, almost covering her body like a cape. Her skin was such to mimic ivory. She wore a corset top with horizontal stripes of black and green, and a skirt that seemed to be made out of back mist and was never ending. Below each of her shoulders were slightly puffed armbands, the left black and the right green. She also wore elbow length gloves, the left green and the right black. Around her neck was a golden chain with a blood-red ruby. Out of all these features there were two yet that were even more prominent.

The woman had enchanting emerald eyes that were filled with the wisdom of age that was not reflected upon her body. Except for the eyes, the small girl only noticed one other feature, the large, white fangs sticking out of the woman's mouth.

"You're a…" The girl couldn't say it.

The woman finished for her, "Vampire? Why yes, I am. Though worry not little one, for I am not here to harm you. Oh no, you have much greater things in store for your life to be ended here. I'm have only appeared to help you reach your full potential."

The girl could not move out of fear, "What are you going to do to me?"

The vampire bent down upon one knee so that she was face to face with the girl and whispered into her ear, "I shall give you, Kim Possible, the power that only you are meant to have," and before the girl could react, the woman bit into her neck.

Kim woke up with a start, and felt the beads of cold sweat all over her. No matter how had she tried, she could never forget that night that had happened almost nine years ago. She instinctively lifted her am and felt where she had been bitten.

After all these years she was still not sure if what had happened was a dream or reality, for the morning after the incident she found herself back at the campground and know one had thought she had left. There wasn't even a mark on her neck.

After a moment, she realized the real reason she had been woken, her kimmunicator had gone off.

She picked it up and said her usual greeting to the boy genius, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Robbery at Tiffany's," Wade said.

"And who is replacing Audrey?" Kim asked.

Wade didn't get the joke, but he got her meaning, "Shego."

"When will she ever learn?" Kim sighed as she began to put on her mission gear, "Contacted Ron yet?"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do this one solo. Ron has mono, and so does Yuri."

"Well, I guess that means they had a good time on their date," Kim mumbled to herself,

"So, could you get a ride, or are we looking at my blue lightning?" After Kim had graduated from high school, her parents got her a brand new car, which was worked over by the tweebs. She knew it was kinda dorky, but she thought that her car deserved a name.

"Lightning tonight, besides, you should be saving your favors for emergencies, they may run out one day."

"C'mon Wade, I have more favors then there are websites claiming I'm a superhero or freak of nature."

"Right, well, have a fun time."

OOO

Kim dropped from the ceiling into Tiffany'sto find Shego, though nothing had been stolen yet.

"What are you after Shego?"

"Now now Kimmie, I haven't stolen anything, nor do I plan to tonight," The green woman began to file her nails.

"What do you mean? Why are you here if you aren't going to steal something?" Kim was thrown off by Shego's words.

Shego stared at the young heroine as if she was stupid, "Because, I needed to talk to you, and I knew your sidekick was sick, so decided this was the perfect time."

"Well, start talking, but the minute you do anything resembling illegal, I'm pressing my GJ tracker so they can come down here in a nano-second."

"Alright have it that way. Now, first off, the first time we met wasn't during that whole incident with the toy guy," Shego stopped filing her nails, though kept the primping device in her hand.

Kim started to get a creeping feeling down her spine, "W-what do you mean?"

Shego brought the file in across her mouth, and when the file had passed, two large, gleaming white fangs appeared, "We met almost exactly nine years ago. Or don't you remember?"

Kim went as white as a sheet, "No, it can't be. That didn't happen, it was just a dream," Kim tried to deny.

"Then what about those holes in your neck?" Shego pointed to where she had bitten the girl all those years ago.

Kim's hand went to the spot she had earlier touched, and felt two holes in her neck, "Why? Why didn't they appear until now?"

"Because," Shego explained, "It is almost time for change to become permanent."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That bite I gave you wasn't just for show Kimmie. Why do you think you've been so… extraordinary? It had partially to do with your natural ability, otherwise your body would have rejected my blood and you'd be dead. But the main reason is because you have my blood running through you."

Kim searched through her mind, desperately looking for something to prove the older woman wrong until she found, "But wait, what about all that sunbathing you do?"

"Oh, didn't you ever wonder why my skin was slightly green?" Shego wiped at he face, and where once there was slightly green skin, there was now that pure as snow skin she had seen before, "It's a special concoction of mine, a very strong sun block. And think, who ever heard of a sunbathing vampire? It's the perfect cover."

"Then… what about the plasma? And your brothers?" Kim was desperate to find a way out.

"Those fools, my brothers? Don't make me laugh. It is indeed true that they had a sister, but she was not I. She died when the comet hit, and they found me a month later. I resembled their sister, and bore a power similar to theirs. I merely took advantage of the situation because I thought they would be useful. It was my mistake, and it has troubled me ever since.

"As for the plasma, well vampires do sometimes have rare blood gifts, like the one I posses. It is useful, though unnecessary."

"This can't be happening, this cant be happening," Kim kept repeating to herself over and over again.

Shego began to approach then nervous redhead, a black mist enveloping her for the briefest of moments, until it was gone and her attire was the same as that long ago dark night.

Shego was now slightly leaning against Kim's body, whispering into her ear, "I said that you had great things to accomplish in life, and look at what you have already done. It is your destiny to be one of our kind, whether or not you want to be. These are your last few moments as a 'normal' person, then I shall teach you the ways of our kind."

Kim looked into those emerald eyes that had always seemed to enchant her, and in her body, she felt as if a key was unlocking something powerful inside her.

She suddenly felt a surge of power going though every vein in her body, filling her to the brim. She couldn't take, all this new power, and she collapsed into Shego's arms, her body trusting the blackness of the night.


End file.
